


Let Me

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader's First Time, but it's handled right don't worry, its just smut dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Max takes you telling him you've not had sex before much, much better than anticipated.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Let Me

There had been undeniable tension between you and Max Phillips for months now. He had just taken over in sales, and you were in charge of the marketing department, so you worked fairly closely from the moment he started. He had an undeniable charm, he was extremely charismatic, and you two had chemistry to boot.

You had been, as you phrased it to your best friend, terminally single for your entire life. You were too focused on school to date in high school and college, and that led you to… not really know how to date by the time you left school and went out into the workforce. But, you were perfectly happy single; you had good friends, you were close with your family, and you didn’t need anyone. Sure, maybe you wanted someone sometimes, but that’s what fantasies and vibrators are for. You never truly felt the need to get someone in your bed, or get in someone else’s, until now.

You’d gone up to Max’s office to give him a handful of papers, some ads the team was planning on running and a handful of other notes and reports. He stood to greet you, smiling that charming smile.

“Here’s the things from our team meeting, in case you needed them,” you said, handing him the manilla folder. “How’re things over here?”

He took the folder, his fingers brushing yours. “Oh, not bad,” he responded, shrugging. “Once we get some of these ads run and more people call in, we’ll be better off. This week has been rough, with Chris breathing down my neck about this.”

You nodded. “God, I feel that. He doesn’t seem to understand that these things take some time, I can’t just pull a perfectly designed, ready to be seen by the public ad out of my ass on demand,” you said. “But, we’re one step closer to figuring that out, eh?”

He chuckled softly. “Indeed. Hey, sounds like we’ve both had a time of it this week, what do you say you come over to my place after work?” he asked, his tone dropping a little bit, his free hand not holding the folder slowly moving towards you, brushing your arm. “Maybe have dinner… and dessert?” His eyes swept over your body, giving you a once-over.

Your eyes went wide for a split second at his words, goosebumps erupting on your skin, and something started coiling in your core. “Oh! Uh, I-I mean,” you stammered, kind of taken aback by his sudden forwardness. You’d been dancing around each other with flirting and small talk for a while now. Maybe he was tired of it, too, and just had the confidence to make the first move.

He let his arm fall, and took half a step back. “No pressure!” he assured you. “If you just want dinner, or don’t want to come over at all, I won’t be offended.”

“No, it’s not that!” you responded, a little more adamant that you intended. “It’s just--uh,” you cleared your throat. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice. I’d love to.” You smiled up at him, playing off your stuttering fairly well.

He smiled back at you. “Great. I’ll text you my address, just show up whenever,” he said. “It’ll be a good start to the weekend.”

You mumbled an agreement, then turned and left his office. Shit. Shit. Shit! You were totally down for this, but part of you had half a mind to just not tell him you hadn’t actually had sex with another person. You didn’t want him to make a big deal out of it, but you also had a feeling if you didn’t say anything, he’d figure it out because you had no idea what the fuck to do. You pondered this question for the rest of the work day, as you drove home, and as you got out of your work clothes and into something a little more comfortable and fun for tonight. Goodbye boring pencil skirt and blouse, hello dark jeans and a loudly patterned shirt. You fixed your makeup, and let your hair out of its ponytail, doing what you could to remove the crease the ponytail holder left in it.

You checked your phone for the text with Max’s address, and plugged it into Google maps to get you there. You had a general idea of where it was, not too terribly far from your place. You sent him a quick “on my way” text, and headed that direction. As you went, you ultimately decided that it would probably be best to just tell him. Worst case scenario he’d back out entirely, which you could live with, but you’d be lying if you said you wouldn’t be disappointed.

You pulled up to his place, and took a deep breath before you got out of the car. Just focus on dinner for now, you’ll cross the bridge on the other stuff when you get there. It’ll all be just fine. You walked up to his door and knocked, and you were quickly let inside by your date for the night. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark, solid-colored tee shirt, which was a stark contrast from how you usually saw him in his three piece suits, but he looked far more comfortable.

“Hey, come on in, make yourself at home,” he said, ushering you inside and shutting the door behind you. You were immediately overtaken by how good it smelled in here.

“Oh, my god, Max, it smells amazing, what are you making?” you asked, trying to discern what you were smelling. Some kind of meat, for sure, but something else very aromatic…

“It’s a very easy recipe for homemade pasta sauce, and my own family meatball recipe,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m not even Italian, I have no idea why we have a family meatball recipe, but it is what it is.”

You laughed a little bit. “Well, I can’t wait to try it.”

You both sat down to eat after a little more small talk, and of course, the conversation eventually turned to the wild week at work you all had. The fact he had an MBA came up, so you asked about it.

“Where’d you go to school?” you asked.

He chuckled. “That’s a fun story. I started out at a school near my hometown, but some bullshit went down between me and a guy there. He had me thrown out for cheating because his girlfriend left him for me,” he said, rolling his eyes. “After that, the only school that would take me was one in Romania. That’s where the whole vampire thing started.”

“Ah, of course,” you said, nodding. You were fully aware of his, uh,  _ innovative _ management style; he wasn’t keeping it a secret from the circle of managers you were a part of, only from people below you all, just to keep that information on a more or less need-to-know basis. He said he wasn’t going to try to turn any other departments until he proved to all of you that this worked, which you appreciated.

“That was an experience. For a lot of reasons,” he said. “Moving abroad, turning into a vampire, learning a whole new language. It was challenging, for sure.”

“I can imagine,” you responded. “I had a hard enough time learning Spanish in high school, being thrown to the wolves to learn Romanian must’ve been… cool.”

“ _ Dar eficient, _ ” he said. “No better way to learn a language.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, immersion or whatever. Anyway, this was really, really good,” you said, finishing up the last bit of pasta on your place. “Thanks again for cooking.”

“Of course,” he said, standing and grabbing both your plates, taking them to the kitchen. You got up and followed; the least you could do as his guest was help clean up, right? “Thank you for coming. I was starting to think maybe you were leading me on, not making any moves.” He smirked a little, looking over at you as he placed the dishes in the sink.

“Oh, god, no, definitely not,” you assured him. “I just… have very limited dating experience, honestly. I tell Olivia I’m terminally single.” You offered a small laugh at your own situation, hoping he wouldn’t find that admission strange. “I was very much education and career focused from the time I was in high school.”

“You must’ve been fighting people off with a stick, then,” he said, leaning against the counter. “You’re beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks heat up a little bit. “Well, thank you, but looks aren’t everything. Believe me when I say that even I would’ve hated all-work-all-the-time me from college,” you said, laughing again, a little bit nervously. “But, yeah, that’s really all it was. I just… don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

He took a couple steps closer to you, and took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, making you look up at him. Oh, god, this was really happening, wasn’t it? “Well, what you’re doing is working,” he said, a small smile on his face, nearly a smirk. Looking into his eyes was… oddly more calming than you were anticipating it to be, now that you’re thinking about it. They’re such a nice shade of brown… He dipped his head down, and before you could parse your thoughts, his lips were against yours, and you clumsily reciprocated. It got heated, very quickly, and you found yourself pressed up to a wall behind you as you stumbled back. His grip on your face changed, and he started to kiss your jaw, down your neck.

“Hey, careful there,” you teased, your nerves returning to force a stupid vampire joke out of you. You gulped as he continued to move his lips against you. “U-um, Max, I-- There’s something I need to tell you.” You cleared your throat.

His head snapped up to look at you, concern laced in his features. “What is it?” He let go of your face, his hands sliding down your arms until he had your hands in his.

“I, uh… Jesus, this is embarrassing,” you laughed despite yourself. You knew you shouldn’t be embarrassed, and mainly you were just nervous he’d change his mind. “It’s just that… I’ve never actually done this. With another person, before.” You averted your eyes and bit your lip, instinctually loosening your grip on his hands so he could let go like you expected him to.

A soft, caring smile spread across his lips, and he once again took a hold of your face, in both his hands this time, and pressed his lips to yours, much less heated this time. “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart,” he said. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

You nodded a little bit, smiling at his receptiveness to this fact. God, if this is how he was during what was basically a hookup, maybe you should consider this a little more seriously going forward. He took one of your hands again, and pulled you back further into his place, towards his bedroom. Once you were there, he pulled your arm and had you lay down on the bed, and he climbed on top of you. Right here is exactly where your experience stopped. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss, and his tongue slipped into your mouth. You felt his fingers brush against your skin under your shirt, then you felt your shirt being pulled up and over your head. You broke away from the kiss to let him remove it, and he tossed it on the ground next to the bed. You took that as a cue, doing the same thing for him, letting your fingers trail over his skin once it was off.

“Touch all you want,” he said, the vibrations of his voice coming from his chest through your fingers. You leaned back up for another kiss, humming a little bit into his mouth as you felt his hand palm your breast through your bra. His fingertips dragged down your body from there, unbuttoning your jeans and pushing them down. He leaned back away from you to get them off, and you lifted your hips to help in this venture. While he was up, he pushed his own away, leaving him in boxers for now. You felt your cheeks heat up a little, realizing just how bare you were right in front of him.

“May I?” he asked, hooking his finger under your bra strap and pulling lightly, a signal for you to sit up a little. You bit your lip and nodded, sitting up just enough that he could reach behind you and unhook your bra, taking it off of you and throwing it on the floor with the other clothes. Your face heated up even more, but you were too… excited, too happy to let your nerves take over and try and stop this. He looked over your body, then brushed his thumb over your nipple, making you gasp. His hand trailed down to your hip, then he pulled on the waistband of your panties, giving you a look that asked the same question he just asked a few seconds ago. You nodded again, lifting your hips up off the bed a second time, and he pulled them away quickly.

You couldn’t fight off the urge to cover your face with your hands, your nervousness looking for any small relief. “Hey, hey, let me see you,” he cooed, pulling your hands away and placing them on the bed, just above your head, before kissing you again. “You’re in good hands.” He kissed your jaw, then down your neck, and across your collarbone, before working his way down the rest of your body. You watched him do this, running your fingers through his hair as he did, getting more and more excited for what he was going to do. He pulled your legs apart, getting in between them, and you felt your blush intensify as he looked over your pussy.

He looked back up at you, that same question in his eyes as before. You nodded yet again, now completely unable to form coherent words if you wanted to. You moaned softly as he rubbed his fingers against you, taking his time, spreading the wetness already there around. He dipped his head down, and you moaned again as you felt his tongue against your clit. One of your hands found his hair again, the other hand going to cover your mouth to muffle the obscene sounds you were already making.

“Hey, don’t, let me hear you, too,” he said, still close enough you could feel his breath on your sensitive skin. You nodded, though you weren’t sure he could see you, and took your hand away and grabbed onto the sheets beneath you. “You taste fucking divine.”

He worked his mouth against you softly, slowly, taking his time teasing around your pussy and not just going all out directly on your clit. Eventually, though, he slid one finger into you, and his tongue started focusing on your clit. You moaned as he found a spot inside you that made you see stars, and he noticed your reaction, focusing his fingertip right there. As his finger and tongue worked against you, you tightened your grip in his hair. After a moment of this, he worked a second finger into you. You were already getting close, which was… much faster than you usually took yourself, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. You swore he knew you were close, too, because he switched from moving his tongue against you to lightly sucking on your clit. You gasped, your leg hooking around his back, pushing down on him slightly. When he hummed against you, you immediately went over the edge.

“Max, fuck!” you groaned. You pulled his hair fairly hard, arching your back slightly as you did, your leg digging into his back. He slowed down gradually, bringing you down gently from your high. You were panting, and you looked down towards Max only to see him climbing up your body again, smile on his face. He kissed you again, and you moaned into his mouth as you tasted yourself on his lips.

“Ready for more?” he asked, taking your hand and guiding it down, placing it over his cock straining in his boxers. He groaned at the pressure, a noise you didn’t realize you’d find so attractive. 

“Yes,” you breathed, moving your hand up to push his boxers down as much as you could from your position. He did the rest of the task, kicking them off the foot of his bed. He then grabbed your hand again, directing you to wrap it around his cock, and you took a couple cursory strokes, reveling in the noise that came from his lips. Part of you just wanted to do this, maybe go down on him, something you have even  _ less _ experience with, but you were also desperate to feel him inside you, and that’s what you were in position for, so you saved that idea for later. You gently pulled him forward, lining him up with your entrance.

“You control this,” Max said, gasping a little as you brushed the head of his cock through your slit. “Take your time. I don’t want to hurt you.” You couldn’t help but smile at this. Thankfully, while you had no experience with other people, you had experience with yourself and a couple sex toys, so you weren’t concerned with that. And, considering you’d just had an orgasm, you were even more wet than necessary. But, you still did take your time; he was certainly well endowed, and you needed to adjust to his presence before he started anything. After a moment, you pulled your hand away, your arms going back up around his neck, letting him lead again.

He leaned down and kissed you again, a little softer than he had, and moved his hips slightly, a shallow, slow thrust to test the waters. You sighed, kissing him a bit harder, encouraging him to give you more. He gradually sped up, his thrusts gradually getting deeper, and you moaned as he moved, your hips bucking slightly as the tip of his cock brushed against that same sensitive spot on your upper wall. You let yourself fall back into the pillows below you, and looked up at Max for a brief moment before you let your head fall to the side, avoiding his gaze; not that you didn’t want to look at him, you were just… maybe a little overwhelmed at the moment, still a little nervous. But, he took your face in one hand right under your chin, making you look back at him.

“Let me look at you,” he said, his voice quiet as his breathing quickened. You had no choice but to look at him now, the vulnerability of looking in his eyes actually pushing you closer to your second climax. You let out another moan as Max moved his hips faster, still rubbing up against that sensitive spot. “You feel fucking amazing,” he panted, his hand squeezing your cheeks just a little bit. You allowed yourself to act on your instincts, and let one hand fall from his shoulders to go in between your bodies, seeking out your clit to get you to the orgasm you so desperately wanted. As you started rubbing, your walls fluttered around him, drawing another moan from his throat. Your fingers gripped into his shoulder, your nails digging in as you drew closer.

You moaned his name again as you came a second time, your eyes fluttering shut as the sensation flooded over you. He still kept your face in his hand, watching your expressions as you rode out your orgasm.

“Where do you want me?” he choked out, his rhythm stuttering as he neared his own climax.

“Right there,” you breathed, still coming down. You were on birth control, and besides, was it even dangerous? He was a vampire. A question for later. He stilled inside you, moaning your name and pressing his forehead to yours as he filled you, a new feeling you… honestly liked quite a bit. He let go of your face, finally, and pressed a kiss to your lips, briefly, before pulling out and getting up. You whined softly at the now-new empty feeling, and he chuckled a little bit. He returned after a moment with a rag, and cleaned you up before crawling into bed next to you. He pulled you up against his chest, kissing your forehead. You found yourself surprised he felt kind of warm. Not as warm as you were, for sure, but not the cold you were expecting with the whole undead thing.

“That… was amazing, Max,” you said, pressing a kiss to the part of his neck that was exposed to you.

He hummed an agreement. “It was. I hope I did your first time justice,” he said, starting to run his fingers through your hair, which made you shiver.

“Hell yeah, you did,” you replied, grinning, pulling back just enough to lean up and press a kiss to his lips. “I came twice, sometimes I don’t even do that at home with myself.”

He let out a soft laugh. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, kissing you back. “Maybe next time I can throw in a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?” you asked, snuggling back into his chest.

“If I tell you it’s not a surprise,” he said. “But I suppose I can give you a hint. A little more teeth, and a little more you’ll feel it for a day or two afterwards.”

You felt that heat stir between your legs again at the suggestion. “So, when’s next time, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!!


End file.
